Obat Penyembuh
by Gray Areader
Summary: Summary : Ia sedang memikirkan gejala keanehan dalam dirinya. Gejala itu menyebabkannya; merasa risih, minder, sekaligus malu jika berdekatan dengan orang lain. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dokter. Lalu penyakit apakah yang dideritanya?/..belakangan ini saya ko' jadi sering kentut ya!/Jadi sekarang tebus saja resep obat ini./Bad Summary/First Fic/RnR?


**Obat Penyembuh**

Author : **Gray Areader** | Disclaimer : **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

Rate : **T** | Genre : **Humor** | Main Character : **Tsunade.S**

Warning : **Ficlet, AU, OOC, Maybe Typo, Minim deskripsi, dsb.** | Note : **Don't Like, Don't Read**

. . . .

* * *

Sedari tadi wanita berambut pirang muda itu hanya tiduran dikasurnya dalam keheningan, nampak sekali wanita itu tengah terhanyut dengan lamunannya.

Ya, wanita bernama Tsunade itu sedang memikirkan gejala keanehan dalam dirinya yang dialaminya belakangan ini. Ia agak ragu dengan pemikirannya, tapi jika dijelaskan gejala itu membuatnya; merasa risih, minder, sekaligus malu jika berdekatan dengan orang lain. Ia bahkan tidak tau apa yang menyebabkannya jadi seperti ini. Karna itu lah ia lebih memilih menyendiri dari pada bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

"Hahh.." Tsunade hanya mampu menghela nafas. Merasa sudah terlalu lama berkutat -entah sudah berapa jam- dengan pikiran yang tidak tentu arah itu. Berpikir sejenak, Tsunade dengan mantap memutuskan ia akan pergi berkunjung ke salah satu klinik kesehatan terdekat guna berkonsultasi pada Dokter atau mungkin bisa juga meminta agar menyembuhkan penyakitnya itu.

o0o

Dan disini lah Tsunade sekarang, dia sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju. Ia duduk disebuah kursi yang langsung berhadapan dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang nampak anteng ditempat duduknya. Akhirnya pria yang berprofesi sebagai Dokter itu pun memulai perbincangan, "Jadi, bisa tolong jelaskan masalah apa yang sedang anda alami, nyonya?"

Tsunade tampak membuka mulutnya, berniat untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya, "Begini, Dok, sudah sebulan belakangan ini saya ko' jadi sering kentut ya?! Bahkan dalam beberapa jam saja saya kentut sampai puluhan kali. Huh, tapi untunglah sepertinya kentut saya tidak berbau ataupun bersuara."

Sang Dokter hanya mampu mengeleng-gelengkan saja kepalanya, seakan-akan terkagum (?) dengan kebiasaan aneh dari wanita didepannya ini.

"Lha, ini aja saya sudah kentut 3 kali didepan Dokter, tapi Dokter tidak tau kan?! Seperti kata saya tadi kentut saya tidak bersuara apalagi berbau, hehehe." Kali ini sang Dokter hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan tanpa rasa bersalah itu.

"Hn, saya paham." pria itu kemudian menulis sesuatu diatas kertas lalu menyerahkan pada Tsunade. "Itu resep obat, jadi tebus saja disitu," imbuh Dokter seraya menunjuk sebuah ruangan tempat peracikan obat yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk saat ini.

"Terima kasih, Dok," ucap Tsunade. "Iya. Minggu depan datanglah kesini lagi, guna mengecek kondisi anda."

* * *

*Seminggu kemudian

Yap, Tsunade pun kembali datang ke tempat itu, tempat dimana minggu lalu ia berkonsultasi. Dan rupanya sang dokter masih mengenali sosoknya. "Nah, bagaimana kondisi anda saat ini, nyonya?"

"Entahlah, Dok. Saya tidak tau obat apa yang diberikan dokter minggu lalu, hanya saja kentut saya jadi bau busuk nggak karuan, sampai-sampai saya mau pingsan karna baunya itu. Tapi untungnya kentut saya tetap tidak berbunyi, Dok."

"Hn, berarti hidung anda sudah tidak mampet lagi. Jadi sekarang tebus saja resep obat ini."

"Eh? Itu obat untuk apalagi, Dok?" tanya Tsunade dengan pose memiringkan kepala, bingung.

"**Obat Tuli, biar nyonya tau kalau kentut nyonya itu bersuara!**" hardik sang Dokter dengan nada bicara yang keras sekaligus tanpa sensor itu.

Sedangkan Tsunade, ia hanya manggut-manggut dan tersenyum kikuk. Ia pun mengambil kertas resep dari tangan pria dihadapannya dengan gugup. Setelah itu ia langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat peracikan obat.

'Huh, dasar perempuan aneh, sudah kentutnya bau busuk ditambah suara nyaring lagi!' gerutu pria itu, mengingat minggu lalu betapa busuknya bau dan kerasnya suara kentut dari wanita cantik itu. Ugh, membayangkannya saja membuat perutnya mual.

.

End (Tamat)

* * *

Hehe, Aku masih newbie dan ini fic pertamaku, jadi mungkin masih perlu banyak belajar. "Aku hanya manusia biasa, kekurangan dan kesalahan tak luput dari kehidupanku." #dor

Kritik, Saran, dan Masukan akan aku terima dengan senang hati. Jadi apresiasikanlah melalui review. :D

**Pemalang, 04-06-2014**


End file.
